


bleh.

by RYAN_DOES_AO3



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25797802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RYAN_DOES_AO3/pseuds/RYAN_DOES_AO3
Relationships: Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	bleh.

  
“Hey Stan?” Richie asked, looking over at Stan from inside the living room. Stan was in the kitchen making dinner for tonight, chopping up peppers and sautéing them in oils. Stan looked up from his cutting board and into the living room at Richie.   
  


“I swear to cranberries- yes, what do you want?”   
  


“Do you wanna add me on roblox, I made a new account because the old one got banned.” Richie said, turning his phone to show Stan his new account.

“You said that if I played the stupid game with you one time then you’d never talk about it again.” Stan groans, pouring the peppers and onions onto his pan.

“The username is throwthatassinacircle45.” Richie stated, trying to hold in his laughter. He batted his eyelashes at Stan and blew him a kiss, “When you finish dinner you should play with me.”   
  


“Richie, I’m about this close to hurting you.” Stan said, pulling his gaze from Richie and back to the pan. “Leave me alone before I burn the peppers.”   
  


“Don’t you wanna come canoodle with me on the couch and play ‘Roblox Highschool 2’ it’ll be fun!”   
  


“I’ll literally blow you and all you have to do is stop talking about roblox, I’ll blow you at your next tour stop, in front of ten thousand people.” Stan clenched his fist, pretending to be irritated because he could never actually be upset with his baby. “Please just stop talking about roblox.”

“Please blow me.” Richie groaned with a puppy face, “were the most amazing domestic husbands ever.” 


End file.
